


the last of the old world

by Rileyrose2



Series: the time i die [1]
Category: batman/ batfam
Genre: A lot of people die over and over again, F/M, M/M, Other, cursed gothem, some poeple die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyrose2/pseuds/Rileyrose2
Summary: gothem has a curse to not move forword and for the girl to lose and lose because she is the only one not to die. the first time they die a 100 years latter there back. Now 700 year have past.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: the time i die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608868





	1. the beging of the curse

**this is how my story start and my name is kristol grayson and it starts 700 years ago.**

**pov third preson**

kristol come here. dick said. ok coming dad. kristol said. kristol walk to the living room where dick was. kristol we are hading out on portol so go get your stuff. dick said. ok i well. kristol said. and she walk to the bat cave to get changin in to her unforme. which is a siver mask with a sea green hood and cap and the reast was black. once she was done she haed to the rest of the family. and they haed it out kristol haed to crime ally were she all way go. there where a few thing here and there but what got her going was robin calling for help. but what she did not know was that this out come would cause a huge hole in her heart.

**robin's pov**

a girl about 14 was roding a store but that's not what made call for help she was just siting there like she was waiting for someone or something. when the fam got there only one was missing that was kristol she was not here yet. but the girl was on the run so i went after her. she lead us in to an alley way where i see kristol at so i yell ' sivl get her'. What she did was trip her and we all got around the girl and ask who she was.

**Kristol pov**

Robin ask this girl who she was but all we got was us geting thrown on to a wall. And what she said was. "This is a curse yall shall die over and over with out any memory of your past life. Shall you remember ttou will die. The youngest shall watch you all die over and over again because she shall not die she will be immortal. Time stops out their but in here every 100 year here is a year out there. See you never."then she was gone but what did she mean by that.

**Only if i know back then i would have been ready four 700 year of torcher. This is how it begins but not how it ends.**


	2. 700 year's later first day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kristol goes to school for the frist day to meet dick grayson or i should say the first robin and the eldest out of the bat fam. this time she is trying to save them but does meeting dick and babs make a different.

**the first time i could think i thought i should go back to school but i had to be tested so that is where i was taking the test. it all seem's eszy now but i guss that's form being alive so long this come to me eszy. but here i am takeing it knowing that by my sorce i will make it to gotham academy so let go to the first day of school. my name for school is kristol sean**

* * *

**kristol pov**

to day is the first day for all sudent's so that was good. i just had to run in to them who you may be ask richard (dick) grayson and barbara (babs) gordon.

" soryy i did it mean to run in to you." i said.

" no problem. just wach where your going not to run in to any more people." dick said. 

" do you need any help finding your class's" babs ask.

" yes i do. and i will. my name is kristol. kristol sean." i answer.

" ok we will show you arand. my names richard but you can call me dick. dick grayson. nice to meet you kristol." dick said.

" i am barbara gordon. you can call me babs thou. nice to meet you." babs said.

" nice to meet you to dick,babs." i said.

maybe it wont be so bad. at less i wont be alone.

" kristol what class do you have right now." dick ask.

" p.e do you know where the gym is." i answer.

" you have the same class as me and babs so just follow us." dick said.

so that is what i did i followed them to the gym. i was in the locker room when babs ask if i had any clothes for gym and of coruse i did it so i said no let just say that was how i end up wearing one of her's echer that she had.

" ok class to day we are going to see how long you can last. ok how about kristol sean go first." mrs. jack said.

" you guy's have to do the rope. you go up ring the bell and go down. the run 6 lapes around the gym, then a rock wall up and down twice" the techer gave us what we are doing so of coruse i went and did the rope it was eszy. but the gym was huge so it toke at less 10 minutes to do both but the rock wall was ok it toke three minutes to do all in all it toke 13 minutes to do all three thing's. so i went back to my seat next to dick and babs.

" good jod kristol. it seems that i will not have to worry adout your stamina. good good. dick your up." mrs jack said 

dickgot done in 14 minutes. babs got done in 17 minutes. the techer keep on going throu the sudent's but only 4 or 5 more made it throu the hole course. then we had to go to our 2 class.

" hey what do you have next." dick ask.

" i have italian speech next." i said.

" cool i have that with you can follow me there." dick said.

" ok"i said. so i did we made it and seat down in the back and the techer ask what we did last year.

"was she here last year" i ask

" no she was not here." dick anwer.

after that the techer decided that i should read what was on the bored in italian so i did.

"La pace divenne anche difficile a causa del modo in cui la mappa dell'Europa cambiò dopo la prima guerra mondiale. Alla fine della guerra i paesi dovettero affrontare il crescente nazionalismo all'interno dei loro confini e all'interno delle loro colonie. Mentre l'autodeterminazione era ancora l'obiettivo, non veniva spesso dato. Solo le Potenze Alleate hanno avuto la possibilità di gestire le cose da sole. Gli imperi austro-ungarico e ottomano furono costretti a spezzarsi. La nazione della Polonia fu scavata nella terra che aveva fatto parte della Germania e della Russia e ottenne la sua indipendenz. Passerebbero anni prima che si sentissero gli effetti del trattato di Versailles. Quando lo fossero ci sarebbero voluti milioni di vite e miliardi di dollari per rimettere insieme (Peace also became difficult due to the way the map of Europe changed after World War I. At the end of the war countries had to deal with growing nationalism inside their borders and inside their colonies. While self-determination was still the goal it was not often given. Only the Allied Powers were given the ability to run things for themselves. The Austro-Hungarian and Ottoman Empires were forced to break apart. The nation of Poland was carved out of land that had been part of Germany and Russia and gained its independence. It would be years before the full effects of the Treaty of Versailles were felt. When they were it would take millions of lives and billions of dollars to put the world back together again.)Batman e la sua famiglia sono gli eroi della nostra città, quindi rispettiamo Batman e Rodin.(batman and his family is the hero of our city so we respect them batman and rodin.)." i said

"thank you kristol."said miss down.

that is how the rest of the class went. i was gald that my third class was a free time so that was go but dick and babs have the same to so i was stuck with them. And that was how most of my day went.

**that is how i be came my dad's best friend**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think so i can get better. hope yall like it.


	3. 703.babs fine's out dick is rodin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kristol and barbara go to a gale for dick to be dich by him. only to show leater.

**this is the time that we got ditch at a party because of the joker. 3 year's after the last charper 703.**

**let start when dick ask us to attend.**

* * *

**dick's pov**

Bruce said that i can invite two people as long as they are not part of the team of superhero's sidekick. i was so happy that i did a few flipps to the car and got in. i all ready know who i was going to invite and no it was not wally it's the two people who new nothing but every thing. the two people who where like sisters to me even if one i know not a lot about. but i don't care as long as she is safe. you are proble asking who it is well it's kristol and barbara. but how was i going to ask them dam what if kristol parent's said no oh god what if they hate me that's why she does not let us go to her house man this is so hard to figure out what to do. what if she's say's no then who will i invite man this is not good.

" master dick. we are here." alferd said

"ok thank's al" i said

then got out of the car and saw kristol she look like she has not sleep in weeks but when she saw me she covered it up.

"hey dick how are you" kristol said.

" i am good but are you." i ask.

" yes i am-" kristol stared but i inruped her

" no your not you look like shit. are you sick is something going on at home plz tell me." i said

" dick i am good just tired i worked on a proget all night long that's all" kristol said.

" ok you sure" i said

" yes dick. look who showed up. hey babs" kristol said

" hey kristol and dick what where you guy's talking adout." babs said

" dick gusse ask if i was ok that's all." kristol said. 

" ok if you say. hey is it your bday kristol" said babs

" wait it's your bday" i ask

" yea why it's no big deal just my 13 birthday." kristol said

" **no big deal, no big deal what kind of parent make your birthday no big deal** " i yelled out loud.

" _dick my parents are dead they died on my birthday so yes it's no big deal at not woth doing anything on this day." kristol said in a really calm tone._

" kristol are you ok"babs asked.

kristol stared to cry and said no so me and babs just gave her a hug.

**barbara pov**

when kristol said her parents where dead i just want to hug her but then she said they died on her bday thatwhen it hit me 

"kristol are you ok" i said

then she just stared to cry and all i could do was hug her with dick but the bell ring so we are on our way to math. when we got there we whent to our seat's wich were beside each other so yea but dick ask me something.

" babs." dick said

"yea" i said

" did you know that her parent where dead" dick ask.

" no i did not" i said

" where is she staying at then." dick ask

" i don't know dick. i don't know." i said in a dase

" well bruce said i could invite two poeple to the party tonight so can you come." dick ask

" you know i will be there so yes what about the other one" i said

" kristol. so can you get her for me." dick said

" yea kristol." i said

" yes babs" kristol said

" do you want to go to a party with me and dick" i ask

" sure what time." kirstol ask

" 7:00 " dick said 

" yea i will be there" kristol said

" no we will pick you up so where do you stay at" dick ask

" no thank i will ride with you on your way home how dose that sound." kristol said

" ok i will tell al that" dick said.

**Dick POV**

that was all i need to know she lived on the street. so i pulled out my phone and told who i invite to alferd and told him to get room ready for one of them. but what we all did not expext was that the joker was out and on campise.

" mis. water can i go to the bathroom." kristol ask

" yes you may." mis. water answer

4 minute went by the techer got worred but me even more because she hate skiping class so i know something is not right. that was when i herd that laugh a laugh that well be my down fall. he ran in with kristol in his arm and a nife to her neck. i was so worred he would cut her neck that i did notice barbara had grab my hand in tell she stared shaking that was when i snap out of it and herd he say.

"hahahahahahahahaha look at all you litte kids for the tacking but i want the bat someone get him or she dies" said the joker as he push the nife closer to kristol neck.

her eye's tell ne she scared but her stance is calm like she has done this before.

"hahahaha come on i know you can get in contact with the bat so come on hahahahah or do you want her to die haahahahahahahhaahhahaahahah" joker said as he make a small line on kristol neck.

i had called bruce a minute go i hope he get here soon. like soon soon kristol could die in minute's soon so plz bruce get here. just as the window broke a bat came in.

" joker let the girl go it's just beteen you and me let her go" batman said

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahah i think not she is good leverg and she is so pretty that it would be a shame if it went to waste hahahahahahahahahahahhahaha" the joker said as he pulled in kristol and put the nife so close that boold stared to fall.

hahah oh look she is beeleding just it time to go happy death day yall" the joker said as he run with the girl and the bat fowolled he out after he made sure every one was ok.

i watch my frend get draged out of the room to her death.

**KRISTOL POV**

all i wanted to do was use the bathroom that was all but now i have to run with a nife to my neck how did this happen will let's just say that i ran in the joker on my way back for the bathroom that's where it stared but hey the bat is chaseing us so i know i will be safe. but still i had to get out of this hold so i did what i do and bashed my head in to his nose and i am pertty sure i broke it. he lossed his grip to the pont that i could get free so i did and i ran back the way we came form for 6 minute before running in to batman he stop me and put me behind him as the joker had follow me.

"go back to the school and wait for your parent to pick you up got it."batman said just loud enough for me to hear. so i did i ran to the school and to my class to see dick and barbara waiting for me to come so i said "hey"and then i was a teddy bear in a hug but i did not care i was safe right now that was all i want to be so i fall sleep right here in my frends arms.

**DICK POV**

we heared kristol say hey and we ran to give her a hug she us back. we where happy she was back but she fall sleep so i pick her up and called alferd to pick us up all three of us. but i look at her neck it was bleeding so i use her jacket to clean her wound and it was really bad like it was deep and not much blood was coming out bad so i checked her puls and it was good so i just walk out to be met be babs and alferd talking so i said "we ready to go or are w e going to stand here".

" master dick we are ready so get in the car. and who is that in your arm's." alferd said

" ok and this is kristol she is a friend of mine alferd." i said

" ok. get i the car." alferd said

we got in the car and i look out the window and saw what i see every night but what will happen if bruce doesn't get the joker. all these thought's going throu my head make me worred that a lot will happen just to day but at least i get to spend it with these two at lesst that will be a good time as long as i get to be with them. but i hate that even the team can know that i am robin not even wally knows who robin is but if could tell two people i know who it will be but man this is not going good. we pulled in to the maner and kristol was still a sleep so we toke her inside and put her on the couch then we turned on the tv. probley like 3 or 4 minute went by before kristol woke up and let me tell you she shoot up like a bullit like how.

"where am i. dick. babs where am i." kristol asked

" calm down we are at my house kristol" i said 

" oh ok" kristol said

" well now that she up want to get ready" babs said

"hell yes let go" me and kristol said

" well that was wired" babs said.

we all went and got some thing's on i got a tux on but i had no idea what kristol or babs was go to wear so i gusse i have to wait

**barbara pov**

we walked in to the room with the clothe or i should say dress but hey they where really pretty so who can jude but what shook me was the dress kristol was wearing it was a master pice. it has trees and wolf's on the bottom but the top has the moon as full as can be with stars that shine like real stars but how nice can it really be the bottom has the wolf's running thour the trees it's so pretty. will mine look like a sunset with the colors bling in togather but up to kristol i feel like i am underdress and that is hard. she did her hair so it look's like there a crown with stars in the crown it mache her dress so good but me i just put it in a braed so now i look bad.

" wow kristol you look just wow" i said

" babs you look good to" kristol said

" let's go out" i said

"ok let's good" kristol said

we went out and there was dick. when he turnd arund his jaw droped to the ground and turst me she know's what she doing. kristol will turn head's that's how good she look's like she was born for this.

" dam kristol you look. i don't what to say." dick said

" thank's so when do we go down" kristol said

" in a few minute's" dick said 

" ok well let go then we don't want to be late" i said

as we are walking down kristol came behind me and stared to do my hair then we walk out and she stop. then we saw bruce and well this was the first time all three of us were togather at a praty so it's kind of oh i don't now how to explen it's the best feeling ever that's how it fell well now we where grating gust but ever time someone came in kristol hid behind me or dick she was small enough to hid behind us so we let her that's when i relised she is shy now i feel bad that she is here.

" kristol are you ok. you look good come on out and met the gust plz" i ask her

" but there are so many people i want to go up with dick" she answer

" wait when did he leave" i ask

" just now can we plz go plz" kristol pleed with me

" ok come one let's go" i said

so that's what we did when we got up there dick was talking to bruce.

" hey bruce met kristol" i said

dick face was so good i am pretty sure i sacerd him.

**kristol pov**

when we walk up to dick and bruce they where talking and when babs said hey dick face told me that something bad was going to happen.

" you must be my son's friend right" bruce ask

" yea your son is one of the best friend i have " i answered

" omg kristol you are so shy you can't even talk to bruce that is really funny" dick said

" hey not my fult i don't like big crawed's" i said

" so why don't you" dick ask

" why do you want to know" i ask

" because i am your friend" dick said

" ok. ok well when i was 5 five i watch my prants die in a corwed when a stooter shoot two bullit in to the crowed" i answer

" are you ok" bruce said

" yea why" i answered

" who do you live with" bruce ask

" i live in the orphgin. why" i said

" ok well this is a bad meeting" dick said

" yes yes it is" i said

" hi bruce i am kristol" i said

"hi kristol i am bruce nice to meet you" bruce said

that was how i met bruce and now i know he is trying to figure out what to do.

" do you have a adopit family" bruce ask me

" no. why do you ask" i said

" do yo want to have a home" bruce ask

" yea who would not want one" i answer

" hey you two dick is gone" babs said out of nowere

" omg where is dick" i said

" he may just be talking to the gust" bruce said and that was when i realiz that the joker may still be out and dick just went after him so i said i was going to the bathroom but before i could robin came flying thou the window with the joker behined him.

" hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahaha the bride got some gut's well now. well well well look who we have here the little girl for the school" the joker said

he walk tours me and ever one let him pasted. then robin came a grabed me and babs and bruce a put us in a room in the maner

' stay here ok" dick/robin said

then he ran out but then bruce was gone so i like fuck this shit i out. babs is fricking out right now so i said 

" hey dick and bruce will be fine ok" i said

" yea i know but what if there not ok"

just are luck the door burshed open to see the joker and he came towed me. then garb me just when robin was about to hit the joker he stop because i was in the way.

" will look here i get to kill her now how fun dose that sound hahahahahaahahahahaahahahahahaahaha this is so much fun." the joker said

" joker put her down. you want me you can have me" dick/robin said

" well she broke my nose so no" the joker put the nife up to my neck to the point where if i moved it well cut my neck but then i felt the blade go thou and my self falling so i did the next best thing i punch the joker. then i hit the floor babs came up to me and ask if i was ok. but i waved her off.

**DICK/ROBIN POV**

joker toke kristol as a hogest and use her as a way to get to me but no the nife cut her neck i saw it with my eye's then she was falling but she punch the joker in the temple then she hit the floor know one was in the room so i yelled just me 

" kristol" i yelled as i came over she had waved away babs

" hey how do you know kristol" dads said in a stance that really should sarce me but no

" ha ha you two are really fuunny babs where is dick because the aswer is right there" kristol said i. i rellzes she know i was robin

" what are you talking about are you sure your ok kristol" babs said well she walk to her.

" what i mean is that dick is robin" kristol said.

" well i guset i know you guy's find out first" i said 

"wait what dick is robin how. when. where. what. i am so lost at this point" babs said

" maybe we should go" kristol said . then she passed out. we both said we where staying over becuse of this but my mine is like how did she know i was robin that was the real qustin going thougth my head.

* * *

 **how should i say this was not the end more and more will come but remember that not all is as it seem 700-703 is the year that thi started but not how it ended just see how we know.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this chaper.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy the stroy.


End file.
